


Fluffy Not So Fluffy

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Oscar get hurt, Ozpin is not ok, Yeah its way darker than what I usually write but this would not leave me alone, not really fluff, why Oscar wears bandages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Why does Oscar wear bandages? What happened That Night? Find out this time on fluffy moments! (Btw this one isn't that fluffy)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Fluffy moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Fluffy Not So Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rania/gifts).



> Hello! This work was inspired by my previous story (Fluffy school days) and a comment left by Rania! I hope you all enjoy the story! And don't worry, i will be returning to my regular fluffy stuff soon! So keep an eye out for it!

Oscars father had once told him that single quality within all living things, was fear. And as the boy ran for his life through the unfamiliar dark forest, he felt that fear more clearly than anything he had ever felt before.

A simple day of exploration gone wrong, a young soul wandering too far into the ever darkening wood, a heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Fear, was the only thing on Oscars mind at the present moment. Though he was not the only one falling into its clutches, from aways away, another more ancient soul was feeling it as well.

“OSCAR!” a name called, a voice unheard, and time growing ever shorter.

The child ran further into the night, his pursuers black as the shadows they seemed made from, following and growing closer with every step. Their growls and roars echoed through the night, spurring the youth to run faster. A task that became harder and harder to accomplish with each passing moment. 

But what could the child do? Stop and be torn to shreds by the beasts of Grimm, or continue on and dely what was slowly becoming inevitable? Oscar could only run and pray to any gods that may be listening for a miracle, a miracle to save him, to bring him home alive and well.

“OSCAR!” the same voice, the same fears, the same unheard call for his lost child.

The beasts closed in, coming from every side, their black coats nearly unseen in the shadows of the trees. Growling and snapping at the poor child, inching closer and closer. They felt his fear, they felt hungrier the longer they were denied it. 

Oscar ran, his tears forming shimmering tracks of starlight down his face as the moons light caught him in its sight. He ran and prayed and cried and begged for a miracle. He begged to the skies for someone to find him, help him, save him from this nightmare. This seemingly never ending night that only became darker the further he went.

The sky was feeling fickle though it seemed, and did not illuminate a root sticking up in the ground. Oscar fell and his hopes fell with him, he landed harshly, a snap the only indication that he would get more than bruises from the fall.

“OSCAR!” too late, time is up.

A scream and the tearing of flesh rang through the night, a horrid sound that hopefully no others will have to hear in their lifetime. Though for the old soul, lifetimes would be more appropriate. He tore through the forest, killing all that stood in his way, uncaring to anything that wasn’t his son.

He had heard screams before, far too many for any one man to bear, but none were as heart wrenching or as horrifying as the screams of his child. The screams lead him to a sight that he would not soon forget, or ever repeat to another soul as long as he lived. His son on the ground as the Grimm tore into him, gleaming white teeth and claws dripping with blood, Oscars blood.

Ozpin's vision turned white as he allowed his magic to run free and destroy those that dare to harm his son. Black dust filled the air as the Grimm disappeared, but not without leaving their mark.

A bloody, torn, battered, and very nearly dead boy lay on the ground before him, scarcely breathing. Ozpin quickly, yet oh so tenderly, lifted the younger into his arms and took off. His magic aiding in getting them out of the forest and to a hospital. He burst into the lobby covered in his sons blood, a crazed, terrified look in his eyes.

“I NEED HELP!” he cried to the shocked staff.

Doctors and nurses jumped into action, taking the child from his father's arms and placing him on a gurney they wheeled him away. Ozpin followed as far as he could before being stopped by two of the nurses and forced into the waiting room. 

The headmaster paced back and forth in the room, fear still pumping through his veins and driving him to madness. He didn’t remember calling anyone, but as Qrow and Taiyang came flying through the doors the old soul couldn’t have been happier.

“Qrow! Tai!” Ozpin called out, all but falling into his friends arms.

“Hey, we’re here Oz. It’s gonna be alright, we’re here for ya.” the ruff voice of his avian friend soothed as he rubbed up and down Ozpin's back.

“Yeah, and we won’t leave your side for a minute. We’re gonna be right here no matter what.” Tai reassured mirroring his brother-in-law's actions.

The three men sat in the room, Ozpin nodding off occasionally only to snap back to wakefulness in the same instance. Qrow and Taiyang flanked his right and left respectively, each mumbling words of comfort and encouragement to the terrified father.

“Mr.Pine?” a doctor called out after the most agonizing 12 hours of the headmasters life.

Ozpin shot up, “Is he alright? Will my son be alright?” 

“Mr.Pine, your son will be just fine.” the words drowned out all other sensations, seeming to drown Ozpin with relief.

Oscar, his baby boy, his son, the light of his life, was going to be ok, he was going to be alright. He didn’t feel himself fall to his knees, or notice the tears that ran down his face, his son was going to be ok. 

“Thank the gods.” he sobbed, “Oh thank the gods, thank the gods!” 

Qrow knelt down next to Ozpin pulling him into a tight hug. The taller man clung to his companion sobbing with relief and joy, as Taiyang spoke further with the doctor.

“Hey Oz?” Taiyang asked gently, “The doc says Oscar is through the worst of it, but he’s gonna need to stay for awhile alright? And he’s asleep right now, but if you want you can go see him. What do you say?”

Ozpin simply nodded and shakily got to his feet, “Take me to my son.”

The walk to Oscars room was a quiet one, the only sounds being that of their own feet on the tile floor and the distant noises of other patients. 

Upon reaching the room Ozpin breath hitched at the sight of his sleeping son. He looked too tiny, too fragile and lifeless to be his spirited energetic son. That didn’t look like his Oscar, washed out face, bandages visible under the hospital gown, and the cast covering his right arm. This didn’t look like his son, and Ozpin felt like he had just been stabbed. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t see his son like this, so cold, so lifeless, so decidedly not Oscar. He took a step back and another, before he could process what he was doing he was out in the hall and pacing the length of the hallway.

Each step echoed in Ozpin's ears, growing louder and more pronounced as an anxious cloud fell over his mind. Echos of terror and what ifs drifted in his mind muffled but no less powerful in their message.

What if he had died? What if you hadn’t gotten there in time? What if you can’t handle his recovery? What if he blames you? Will he hate you? I would hate you. It’s your fault. It’s all your fault. Every bad thing in your life, it’s your fault. You’re a failure, all you do is fail and hurt those around you. You don’t deserve the good things in your life. You should just go away, no one wants you around anyhow. Oscar would have been better off if you had never been apart of his life.

“Oz, you ok?” Qrow's voice drew him from his spiral.

“I’m-” he was about to say something biting or sarcastic, but he knew that wasn’t the right thing to do, he knew he needed to be honest, so despite his anxiety telling him not to he continued, “I’m really not ok right now Qrow. My son is in the hospital, and all I can think about is how this and so much more is my fault. I can’t seem to get a handle on my thoughts right now, the best way I can say it is that I’m spiraling down right now. Badley.”

Taiyang was the one to speak up, “It’s ok to not be alright. You have us with you and if you need a minute to not be ok then take the minute. I get it, really I do.” 

He sounded so sincere, so caring and understanding, that Ozpin found himself unable to stop his tears. Taiyang gently guided him down as his knees buckled for the second time this evening. 

Ozpin grabbed at his hair and sobbed, one would think he would have run out of tears by now. Qrow sat down next to him, not touching him, just letting Oz know he was there if he needed him, Taiyang sat at his other side, doing the same.

“I-” a sniffle “thank you. Both of you. I don’t know what I would have done had you both not been here.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we don’t have to find out isn’t it.” Qrow smiled softly, “So, ready to see Oscar? Or do you need a bit more time?”

“I’m ready.” Ozpin got up and walked back to the room with a new found purpose.

This time seeing his son, while it still sent a sharp jolt of pain through his chest, was a bit less anxiety inducing. That and the knowledge that he had Qrow and Tai with him made him feel just a bit better. 

Sitting down next to Oscar he took in a breath, his son was still alive thanks to him. He was still breathing thanks to Ozpin. It wasn’t his fault, his son was the best thing to ever happen to him, and if he had not found him in the forest all those years ago. Well, he is loath to think about where he would be right now.

Oscar groaned a bit in his sleep, his face twisting a bit into an almost pained expression. Ozpin unconsciously reached his hand out and ran his hand through the soft locks. The action making Oscars face relax again and lean into the touch. Ozpin smiled, the action had always been able to calm Oscar down growing up, and it looked like it still worked like a charm.

Oscar groaned again but this time his eyes cracked open just a bit, “Am I dead?” were the first groggy words out of his mouth.

Ozpin couldn’t stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips, “No my dear, you are very much not dead.”

“Dad?” Oscars eyes shot open and locked onto his father's face, he let out a choked sob laugh and moved to hug the older man, “DAD!”

Ozpin held his son in his arms, the embrace seeming to dissipate the anxiety and sorrow that had been plaguing his heart, “Yes sweetheart, I’m here, I’m right here.”

Oscar sobbed again, “You found me.”

“I found you.” Ozpin grinned his eyes watering.

The child was sobbing into his father's arms, relief wracking his body and forcing its way out of his eyes. He had been found, he was safe, his father had found him, everything was gonna be ok now. Dad had him, it was gonna be ok. The boy laughed a bit grasping a fistful of his father's coat in his good hand. The other appeared to be in a cast, oh right, he had fallen and broken it. What had happened after that?

“Dad?” Oscar asked, his voice muffled by his father's shoulder.

“Yes my dear?” 

“What happened? All I remember is falling and breaking my arm, anything after that is blank.”

Ozpin stiffened a bit but quickly relaxed again, “You were attacked by Grimm, I found you and was able to destroy them but not before they,” a pause “did some damage.”

“But...you still found me. You saved me, again,” a small chuckle and a sob, “I love you dad. I love you so much!”

Ozpin felt his throat close up with emotion, “I love you too. More than you will ever know.”

Qrow and Tai smiled as the two embraced, happy that the two were reunited now and for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests of prompts for something you would like to see in the series just comment below or send me an ask on my Tumblr @collectingsparechangemadeeasy. I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW. Have a lovely day everyone!


End file.
